Smartphone ownership rates have skyrocketed in recent years. A 2015 ITU survey indicates that “by end 2015, there are more than 7 billion mobile cellular subscriptions corresponding to a penetration of 97%, up from 738 million in 2000”. Smartphones usage by each and every household or office member became the norm. People are expected to be constantly available for verbal or textual communication and keep their phones nearby, almost 24/7. This new “social norm” is neither convenient not healthy (radiations issues).
Another growing trend is the use of digital assistants such as Amazon Echo and Google Home. These devices include high quality audio systems that are utilized for answering queries, playing music, launching cloud based applications and controlling IoT devices. Their operational success depends on microphone and speaker quality and web based processing. As such, they introduce high quality speakers into households and offices. Some of these devices do not include functionalities that offer smartphone calls or smartphone notifications.